Entering the System
by Imperias
Summary: Jason Evergreen is humanity last hope?, will he fundamentally turn his eye to save earth or destroy it, he has meet a mysteriously figure in which saves him from a uncertain fate that is due to take course in later years.


Entering the system...

"Days on end, one must dwell in the thoughts relative to ones own nature, how can this be i pondered too myself, i can sit and struggle to grasp my own reality, yet i must accept the current unknown spiral that has indulged me into the depths of pure nothingness and therefore i must go ...for her ".Sigh! It was only a dream, it was a hot Decembers morning at base camp Iraq, another nightmare,sometimes i feel these will cause my downfall into a depth in which i cannot escape or will i be myself to understand such knowledge for how long i not no. Death has tried and failed to capture me, shuddering at the thought... enough! I thought, One can only take so much deep understanding, i stumbled out of my bed and walked through the mass of lives that wish to make a better in this world, walking along the cold stone ground felt uneasy, distracted me from my senses, it was such a lonely morning, a perfect morning, ahhh! I forget how the sand is so very warm for such a cold night...relaxed i felt, searching the mass of stars is all too peaceful in this day and age , i catch someone in the corner of my eye it seems im not the only one having nightmares, it was Sargent Jennifer Moore from my nightmare, seems i caught her attention aswell as the fact i was drench in sweat. ones own coincidence becomes another ones reality and fact she caught me looking rather puzzled at the fact she was out of breath and drench in sweat too but that couldn't keep me from watching that long red flowing hair... with a hourglass figure that seems stop my thoughts from escaping my lips, how can beauty be allowed in such a violent battlefield, i was afraid for her, such petty thought for hardened scout sniper, it was silly to think like this , a grown man fearful for how a woman is treated by others, odd, it was something deep down inside that fluttered away, id seen to much to death to acknowledge such a beautiful feeling of desire for another affection cross my mind, she moved towards me with eagerness, or was it callus one will soon find out. Good morning Jennifer, rough sleep? Her eyes searched mine as if i knew the answer, Hi Jase, its nothing she brushed it off, lovely view isn't it, mesmerizing i said as turn to face her, her eyes priced mine, for a instance, i feel out of this world looking out into the unknown from a distant world with only those eyes that filled my mind, are you okay Jason? I looked down, with a sense embarrassment, just a nightmare i whispered, as the cold run through my body, i shuddered at the thought of death i had witness and taken . drove my heart through such chaos it would of destroyed the toughest of men, Jason? She lay her hand on my shoulder, your the strongest out of all of us, today will be just another day, i shrugged off her hand, Jen i.. what is it she whispered, its this mission i said in disgust, there is more to this than i believe! Like im being tested, tested by some meaning in life i cant understand its happen before and i cant explain it, like a higher power that only takes what it needs, shhh its okay she said as if all the kindness in world just spoke from those lips. I... thank you Jen, took one last into those green eyes and stumbled back into the abyss. Morning raised, to harsh sound of my morning wake up call, only 3 hours of sleep, at least it was some i mumbled to myself, i finally hoped out of bed and slowly put on my uniform. My tethered worn out uniform that still had many patched up bullet holes that reminded me everyday what can happen when the worse comes to light. Last is my boots that have carried me through many countries. That seem to always to mold right into my foot. I asses myself in the mirror, short brown hair that always seems to grow to fast. Looks like ill have to ask jiimy to cut it soon for me. My green eyes that always look to serious or the fact that war is aging me all to quickly as i notice deep bags under my eyes i mutter to myself got to sleep more. in desperation I bent down and threw some water over my face and that's when i noticed him in the corner of the mirror. With his light blue suit and briefcase. Just standing in the distance with a odd expression on his pale withered face, Watching me as i examine him with a startled look on my face, he straightens up and raffles his tie and nods fierce a look in my direction expecting me to understand. I quickly turn to face him but nothing... he just vanished. Am i going insane! I panic and splash some more water on my face and once again stare into mirror..but this time i hear a voice. Its barley audible. I close my eyes and try and distinguish what it saying. Wake up! As loud as thunder... But now i find i am looking at my self as i thrash around in a prison cell, two arms flailing, hands grasping randomly, head and eyes turning this way and that, a smile followed by a grimace crossing my face . . . And I'm wondering: what is it like to be him? What is he feeling now? What kind of experience is he having of himself? Then a strong image comes to me. I am standing now, not at the edge of the cell, but in the middle of space, watching as the mass of space ships assemble. They are coming. Jason...Sargent Jason evergreen are you fucking listening to me or do i have to come over there and teach you a fucking lesson on basic English. Sir no sir. i said in quick dis belief. What was happening first these nightmare..followed by hallucinations. Alright maggots said captain Anderson. You are to report to your scout leader for further instructions. Sargent Jason Evergreen. Yes sir i answered. Report to Hq for debrief on today's escort mission "project dirty harry" yes sir. I headed back to my bunk to collect my weapon. Jason...Jason i hear my name off in the distance..its Sargent Josh Costa. My spotter. For a good two years now, You ready mate. As he hit me on the back.. With eagerness on his face.. i think so i responded with a half dead tone.. and managed make slight grimace toward his way. Heard a rumor you and jen were at it the other. I stopped and stared at him with disbelief. Who said that as i grabbed his arm forcefully. Easy there jase.. it was one of the guards.. are you sure i twisted him around to face me..positive mate.. why whats wrong. You have never acted like this before he exclaimed.. its a girl...ahh i see now. He winked at me. Shock arose on my face as he broke into laughter. Oooo he broke into a little dance...Jason and Jennifer up th... that's when i lost it . I tackled him down on to the hot sand. He was still yelling out and i quickly grabbed his mouth. I notices we had landed by someones feet. Oh no! Please let it not be her. But who was i kidding it was her. We both stood up.. i could see Josh about to say something stupid. I grabbed him. Dont mind us. i smiled.. she had never witness me smile like that before and was in some kind of shock. I trailed josh on after me. Sorry jen we need to get ready before we get into shit. See you soon i yelled out. I let go of josh.. you do that again jase and ill brake your hand. I laughed. Good one.. ill catch you soon..try not embarrass anyone else. He gave me the fingers. He is going to be the death of me i mumbled to myself. I enter my barracks. Looks like i have it to all to myself. I assemble what i need. My sniper rifle. My side arm. Desert eagle .50 . And my combat knife.. locked and loaded. Packed with enough fire power to destroy a whole village.. power ...has never conquered me and it will never get a chance as i stab a dummy with my combat knife and grit my teeth trying not to succumb to a old memory of power and torture. I pull out the knife and throw it across the room with intense focus. as it hits the middle of the target. I whipped the sweat from my forehead..

How can this be! Im better than this, love was the last on my list, i should of saw that ambush from a mile away, yet i was more fixated on her, my objective could of been on the other side of the world let alone i could care less for a smell lingered in my mind...her green eyes that pierced mine from a far anticipating what would happen to the fallen soldiers that lay in the hands hate and ignorance. Jason...JASON! We have to help them!, Josh was looking at me as if id had witness this pain of losing so many to death that he was now overcomed with, yet i showed no emotion as always the one many couldn't bare losing to war. I loathed it, I fought hard to resist the temptation of running back for help and from fear and evil, yet i embraced it with a sense of courage and desperation, knowing what these people were capable of, made me shudder with new focus, knowing what i must do, i threw off my camo as-well as my weapons, hmmm what are thinking jason, no you can't do this, josh's fear incapacitate me for a glimmer of a second, but nothing would stop me now, you cant fight them all Jason, i was prepared for this, the fear still in his eyes, i looked up and smiled,are you going to fight them sergeant Williams, he looked down. I turned away and began to prepare for my death... such a painful word, in war all you are bombarded with is death, death the abstract of thought i couldn't comprehend, can one look through the looking glass and feel that everything and everyone around you disappear with one blink of a eye, no i wont let that happen.. NO! i said. I felt Josh's hand on my shoulder, Jason i know u want to help the world and many of its faults but going up against ten armed maniacs is a suicide wish, i shrugged off his hand and turn to face is agonizing stare, you think that i want to fight josh! Like when i fought to save your life, is eyes pierced mine as if to say u should of left me, Josh im going to surrender to them and when the time is right i will strike. The look on his face was priceless, like a kid who had just witnessed his father lose to death, it was hard to see this on veteran, let alone a spotter that has been in service for 20+ years. Jason are you crazy! Doing this is fucking crazy, how do you think this will work, your just going to walk up to them and ask them to take u in, your asking to much of yourself. I looked into his eye and said without hesitation or control, one must come to terms with saving one or billions of lifes without realizing your true instincts. What did this mean and why did i say it, i was puzzled and bewildered by this odd statement, Josh saw the hesitation in my face but didn't question stony desolation of the Iranian desert crippled me into the fear that once consumed me a long time ago..this fear has longed for me to give in. As I thought back all those years ago to when I was at least 14 years old, walking home from my friends house; the darkness creeped into my water-lit eyes, standing in the middle of the cold winding road, my courage failed me as all the street lights blew out, I stood bewildered by the sudden darkness.. clawing through nothingness on my empty street, the bright light suddenly appeared in the sky making its way towards me as I tried to comprehend what my eyes were making me believe. .this massive ship as long as the eye could see. I shuddered at what I was trying to convince myself it was..but my mind told me to run and run I did, breathlessly I sprinted towards my house..I yelled out out to my parents but nothing, not even a whisper I came to sudden stand still and looked around..no one was around not even any animals..the fear geared up a notch up until I looked up; the craft was exactly over top of me then it hit me... nothingness filled my mind and only blackness filled my eyes It felt like only as if my consciousness survived a void of darkness in which a figured loomed out of a door in space. The figure slowly made its way towards me in the echo of silence which surrounded me in this darkness, it finally broke as this mysterious figure stopped, I gasped as I managed to make out what it was, Mr gibbons my science teacher lingered in front of me, he said some strange language then looked me dead in the eye and said; ah Mr Evergreen its a good thing I got to you before that ship did or I fear earth wouldn't stand a chance, when they do come back, excuse me I said shocked, what and how is this possible I said, he shook it off and calmly said; I acted in the face of objections that you were a mere child and of no practical use to anyone. I have learned to ignore such naysayers when quelling them was out of the question. These being are an immense and powerful inter-dimensional organization, composed of a massive variety enslaved species over many parallel universe's.


End file.
